Perro en búsqueda
by KitanaBrief
Summary: No fueron nada y ellos pensaban que tampoco lo serían.
1. Caso nuevo

Este es mi primer Fanfic Así que no me tiréis con palos. Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí ya que son personajes de Psycho-Pass.

* * *

** _No fueron nada y ellos pensaban que tampoco lo serían._**

**Nuevo caso**

Akane veía todo a su alrededor, se sentía muy mal y estaba mareada. Recordaba los viejos tiempos en que todos hacían las investigaciones juntos sin ningún problema, Kougami-san, Gino, Masaoka, Kagari, Yayoi y Shion.

– Inspectora Tsunemori, se encuentra bien. – La voz de la nueva inspectora, Shimotsuki Mika, llego a penas a los oídos de Akane ya que estaba muy consentrada.

Todo pasa muy rápido cuando no son malas cosas.

– Eeeh… amm… si, lo estoy. – No, la verdad es que no lo estaba.

* * *

Estaba investigando sola sobre el paradero de Kougami y como destruir o remplazar por algo mejor a Sibyl, ya que esto no podía seguir así.  
Recordaba cuando Kougami la había llamado por su nombre de pila, hubiera estado feliz y contenta si no fuera porque estaba colgada en la parte trasera de un camión en movimiento, conducido por Makishima, intentado dispararle a una de las ruedas delanteras.

Había dos nuevos ''perros de caza'' y solo uno de ellos me le cayó biena Akane. Takahashi Kenta es muy alegre y siempre se le da por hace bromas en los momentos más serio, ella no puede evita reírse y Gino-san enojarse. En cambio Tatsuko Kotaro es muy serio, y le eh visto hacer cosas raras, me cae demasiado mal.

* * *

– Inspectora, creo que debería ver esto. – Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

'Espero que no sea Tatsuko.'

Akane se giro para ver quien le llamaba y para su desgracia era Tatsuko.

– Si Tatsuko, ¿qué pasa? – Él siempre miraba de malas a sus inspectoras, ya que no le gustaba que le den órdenes todo el tiempo y menos mujeres.

Tatsuko se movió hacia la pantalla que estaba frente a Mika y la corrió sin previo aviso, punto más para la lista de ''Cosas que no me agradan de Tatsuko'', quedándose ella allí, mirándolo sin hacer nada.  
Él tecleaba cosas mientras que Akane le preguntaba a Mika si andaba bien. Ellas se habían hecho muy amigas después de todo.

– Inspectora, mire el comportamiento de este sujeto ¿No le parece extraño? – Asentí. Poco a poco todos se iban acercando, era de seguro que esto iba a ser un caso nuevo. – Y miren eso. – Puso pausa a la grabación. El sujeto tenía una fotografía y una libreta.  
¿Esas cámaras todavía existían?

– Mika, intercomunícame con Shion y envíale la imagen. – Ella asintió.

Akane quería saber de quién era esa imagen. Ese hombre estaba mirando a las cámaras y a los guardias de seguridad mientras anotaba en su libreta. Además de que estaba demasiado nervioso y se escondía entre la multitud.

Luego de unos segundos se escucho una voz

– Creo que ese hombre es muy anticuando, ¿No lo crees, Akane? – 'Siempre quiere salirse de su trabajo buscando conversaciones de cualquier tipo.'

– Si, lo creo, Por eso te necesito ¿Puedes hacer que la foto y la libreta se vean detalladamente? – Le preguntaba solo por cortesía, ella sabía que Shion podía hacer eso sin problemas.

Se escucho un soplido, supuso que lleno de humo.

– Claro, en un segundo te lo enviaré. – Dijo, mientras se escuchaban ruidos de dedos tecleando.

* * *

Hubo silencio. A mí me pareció eterno, pero solo fueron poco más de 30 segundos.

Gino-san y Tatsuko dentro de todo se llevaban bien, Kenta y es igual a Kagari pero un poco más extrovertido, Yayoi… Como siempre Y Mika habla siempre con migo y con Kenta.

Pensaba que Gino se había vuelto un poco más… como decirlo… más solitario después de todo, pero por suerte estuve equivocada. Seguía siendo el mismo pero como ejecutor.

De repente una imagen se vislumbró en la pantalla…

Una fotografía de una mujer y una libreta escrita de cosas… malas.

Me quede petrificada. Esa foto era mía.


	2. Investigación

_Gracias a todas las visitas que recibí, la verdad es que la sonrisa del gato Cheshire no es nada comparando a la que tengo yo._

_Bueno, acá está el capítulo 2. Si ven algún error… coméntenlo y será bien recibido._

* * *

_**Investigación**_

No estaba nerviosa ni nada por el estilo pero…  
¿Por qué alguien tendría una foto mía? Para que preguntar si esa libreta lo decía todo… Estoy totalmente muerta

La libreta contenía 3 puntos

encontrar a la inspectora Tsunemori Akane.  
secuéstrala.  
matarla.

Vale, si alguien quisiera hacerme eso no lo anotaría en una libreta. Es obvio que alguien lo mando pero…

El hombre sabía que hay cámaras por todos lados y que un aspecto sospechoso captaría la atención de todas ellas.

* * *

– Ese sujeto quería distraernos. – Respondieron al unísono Akane y Ginoza.

Ellos se miraron y de a poco todos entendían que esto solo era una distracción, que estaban trabajando en equipo.

Pero había algo que inquietaba a todos.

– Bien, pero algo no está bien ¿Por qué ese hombre o, mejor dicho, esas personas saben de la existencia de la inspectora? – Hablo Tatsuko – Ya sabran que es muy difícil que se filtre información de alguien. Mi conclusión lleva a que uno de los sujetos que está en ese plan es cercano a la inspectora o que es un miembro de aquí. – Termino, dejando a todos impactado.

Tarde o temprano todos se darían cuenta de eso pero, el ejecutor lo adivino demasiado rápido. Más rápido que Akane, que ya estaba pensando en eso pero Tatsuko le gano.

Por un momento Akane miro a Tatsuko y vio a Kougami. Se paso la mano por la frente en signo de frustración y cerró los ojos para pensar.

– Bien… emm antes que nada habrá que verificar otras cámaras de ese lugar y… – A la inspectora, por momentos, se le olvidava que decir. – Ah si, habrá que identificar a ese hombre. – dijo por último, señalando la pantalla.

Mientras Shion mandaba y observaba las grabaciones de las cámaras de ese lugar en busca de algo sospechoso; Mika, Yayoi y Kenta buscaban la identificación del hombre de la pantalla.

Ginoza y Tatsuko sacaban conclusiones una tras otras y Akane…

Akane presentía que se venía algo muy malo.

* * *

Un hombre estaba sentado leyendo un libro con un cigarrillo en su boca que dé a tiempos pasaba a su mano y, después, al cenicero.

Kougami, ese era el hombre que estaba allí.

Mientras él leía también ideaba un plan…

Un plan para un sabotaje.


End file.
